paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ppr episode 23: Spinjistu Lost
Characters: Kai Jay Zane Cole Lloyd Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Everest Ryder Blizzard Tundra Sabina Anais Jay: a underground tunnel, how can we find them Kai: well we need to split up Jay: yeah sure, like that's going to work Marshall: do you got a better idea Jay: yes, we forget about them and just run home and live nice happy lives Rocky: no were getting them back Jay: ok whatever They walk down the cave to big doors Lloyd: great, what is this Kai: the way to our friends They kick down the doors Zuma: I see them over there! Cole: don't worry, were going to get out Kai: guys! Zane: Kai! Jay Lloyd! Lloyd: zane! its good to have you back buddy Zane: its great to be back Chase: so, now what Kai: we find that staff Zane: I believe I know where it is Rocky: Tundra! Tundra: rocky! how did you get here? Rocky: how did you get here? I followed blizzard Blizzard: that's right, I'm here Kai: oh ok Jay: lets get that staff! Cole: where is it zane? Zane: follow me! They run down the cave Sabina: STOP! Kai: huh? Ryder: Sabina! what are you doing here? Sabina: I was in the tournament Rocky: no you weren't Anais: but, we were Kai: oh that's cool Zane: the staff is in here Cole: lets get it He kicks down the door Cole: I got it He grabs it and smashes it Chase, Zane, and cole get their powers back Chase: YES! Cole: alright! He hits the ground and the ground shakes Zane: lets stop wan once and for all! They run outside of the palace Lloyd: WHERE IS HE?! Just then warriors come out Kai: great, FIRE! He shoots fire at them Defense shields Jay: no fair! that's cheating Sabina: so is this A giant machine comes out and starts firing Lloyd: Chase, you and me combine powers Lloyd: POWER! He shoots golden power at the machine Chase: um, CHASE?!? I don't know what to say He shoots golden power to Kai: its to bright! Jay: GET DOWN! They world starts to glow Lloyd: KEEP GOING! Rocky: AHHH! Suddenly everything stops Lloyd: what the Chase: did we do something? Zane: this will sound weird but, you broke the world Jay: how is that even possible? Just then villians from everything jump out Kai: oh no Lloyd: we messed up big time Chase: run! They go back to adventure bay Kai: now what Ryder: I think we just stay here Sabina: we could stay at my home Jay: whatever works, but no tricks Anais: we promise They go to their base Rubble: good night guys Jay: were staying up, we need to solve this Kai: yeah They walk outside Cole: what are we gonna do, we can't do this Lloyd: we can, but it wont be easy Tundra: do you guys need help? Jay: maybe Blizzard: well, we need to destroy them before they cause anymore trouble Kai: I got an idea, but lets do it in the morning Jay: alright End of episode Category:Ppr season 3